


Road Trip

by iwtv



Series: Silverflint from tumblr [1]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7898920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwtv/pseuds/iwtv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On their way home from a late night social gathering, John gets a little impatient with James's super busy schedule and decides to remind him what he's missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Trip

James knew John was getting impatient. Even now, on the ride home from visiting Billy, Charles, and the others and even under the cover of darkness in the passenger seat, he could practically feel John’s restlessness.

“We’ll have plenty of time to ourselves this weekend,” James tried. “Just a few more days and you’ll have me all to yourself, I promise.”

“Tuh, that’s what you said last weekend. Then you had an emergency captain’s meeting to attend.”

“I’m the lead naval engineer,” James said patiently. “It couldn’t be helped. But I am sorry.”

“I know,” said John with a small frown. Then something flashed over his countenance. “You know, we could always make do…”

And his hand snaked over to James’s thigh, moving along his slacks with measured slowness. James glanced down.

“Ah, I’m driving, darling.”

“I know. Don’t mind me,” said John. James glanced over to catch a glimpse of the wicked grin on his partner’s face as they passed under a street light. James gripped the wheel in a tight 10 and 2 position as John’s hand found his crotch and squeezed gently. He started to massage his cock through the fabric. James tried harder to focus on the road, glancing in all the mirrors. There was very little traffic at this time of night.

John’s seat creaked as he leaned over and with both hands began unfastening James’s fly.

“God, are you serious?” asked James, with more anticipation than disapproval.

“Damn right I am,” came John’s reply. “Lean your seat back a bit.”

James found the lever to push his seat back, allowing John easier access. John unbuckled his belt and leaned down, rubbing James’s hardening cock through the thin cotton of his briefs.

“You’re crazy,” James muttered even as he started bucking in the seat, encouraging him.

John tucked his fingers under the top of his briefs and pushed them down. James lifted himself up so John could pull them down enough to free his cock. It came out, half-hard.

“Fuck yes,” John whispered.

“Uh…”

James let the strangled noise escape him as John spit into his hand and started pulling along his erection. James leaned forward, trying to watch the road, but then John edged even closer, his face next to James’s and James inhaled the scent of mint and aftershave, turning just enough so John could kiss the corner of his mouth.

John whispered in his ear,”I’m going to take you down.”

“John, hang on–oh, fuuuck.”

James gasped as John’s head disappeared below and he felt John’s mouth latch over his cock. John pushed down over it and pulled back off, licking and kissing him and sending a heated convulsion through James, making him rock-hard.

“Fuck John,” he whimpered. James took one hand off the wheel, unable to keep from grabbing a fistful of John’s long thick curls. He felt John’s head move with the rhythm his mouth set over his cock. He wanted badly to be able to fuck up into John’s throat but the steering wheel was there.. John didn’t seem to mind, licking down to his balls and then cupping them and sucking on the tip of his cock with sudden ferocity as though he could suck the come right out.

James heard himself panting. He had to pull over or he was going to wreck. And wouldn’t that be a headline? he mused to himself. ‘Car Wreck Along Highway Due To Gay Blow Job.’

Then his thoughts shattered when John somehow managed to deep throat him, encasing his entire cock in his mouth with the barest scrape of teeth that almost tickled.

“Oh fucking hell,” he gasped out in one breath. His hand tightened its grip of John’s hair. He pulled over and came to a stop. John lifted up to see what he was doing and James’s cock throbbed at the sight.

John’s eyes were heavy and huge, his lips wet and thick. As soon as James put the car in park he pulled up on John impatiently. John reared up and James kissed him forcefully, shoving his tongue in his mouth and making John hum.

“God, you have to finish,” said James. He carefully pushed himself back inside his pants–he barely fit–and scrambled to crawl into the back seat. John crawled over him, looking positively wild to James despite the heavy spell of lust that had overcome him. He took hold of James’s cock and jerked him hard and fast and James bucked up into his hand, eager for more.

John dipped down and sucked him at the same time, until James was a tense bundle of nearly ruined nerves, panting and reduced to pleading.

“Make me come, John,” he muttered, eyes fluttering. “Oh fuck, just make me come.”

John sucked him hard, allowing James to fuck into his mouth a few times before jerking him with his hand so fast James screwed his eyes shut and whimpered, hips rolling.

“Come for me,” said John in a thick whisper. “Come all over me.”

“Oh fuck fuck fuck...ahhh.”

James felt the final spasm roll through him like a storm that finally breaks, spilling out its contents. John’s tongue darted out to lap up his come as it spurted out, still jerking him through his orgasm.

James clutched at the seat, at John’s hair, and anything else he could find purchase with as his pleasure ripped through him. Then John was looming over him, kissing him tenderly around his mouth because James was still panting.

“Are you all right?” John asked. James didn’t need any light to know the shit-smirk that was on his face.

“You know I am,” he replied simply.

They drove the rest of the way home in happy silence, sneaking glances at one another every so often and grinning.

James made a mental note to deny John sex just before long car trips more often.


End file.
